


Clamber

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [726]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes Tony needs a special place to think. Only Gibbs knows where to find him.





	Clamber

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/27/2001 for the word [clamber](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/27/clamber).
> 
> clamber  
> To climb with difficulty, or on all fours; to scramble.  
> The act of clambering.  
> intransitive verb
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #381 Discovery.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Clamber

Tony had always been athletic, but he’d never been a nature guy. He preferred indoor sports. Even outdoor sports were better than hiking in the middle of nowhere or secluded cabins. 

He wanted his creature comforts. At least, he used to. That all changed when he got together with Gibbs. Gibbs ever the epitome of a nature man had introduced him to a few of his favorite nature places.

Together they’d discovered a few nature places that Tony loved too. Tony clambered up one of the rocks in his newly discovered favorite spot. It wasn’t full on nature like Jethro’s preferred spots, but it was still secluded. 

He liked to go here when he needed to think. The only one who could find him when he was here was Gibbs and Gibbs would never abuse that power. Tony trusted him completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
